Hello Stranger
by FoxFire8605
Summary: {SessKag} my 2nd fic Sesshomaru has been watching Kagome sicne she was born there is not a time where he is not there except in private. no he is not a stalker he is an angel but he falls in love read and listen as he tells his story. Plz R
1. Ch1 Intro

I do not own Inu Yasha but I do sleep with Sesshomaru on a regular basis.  
  
"_" means talking  
  
(_)((_)) means talking and arguing with innerself  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Hello Stranger  
  
Ch.1 Intro  
  
****Sessho P.O.V****  
  
Hello my name is Sesshomaru no last name just Sesshomaru. The year is 2013 in the 1500's I was once Lord Sesshomaru Taiyoukai of the Western Lands the most feared youkai, even to this day no one has been able to overpass my reputation. I was a cold hearted killer no remorse, no conscious, all I had was a taste for blood. Never once did I show compassion, love, or mercy for another.  
  
One day a woman came to my castle door and told me I was going to die of course me being who I was I didn't believe her and sent her away. A week later to the day I was killed in an out numbered battle leaving my throne and tittle to my idiot of a little brother Inu Yasha.  
  
When I was sent to be judged to weather I would be reincarnated or sent to heaven or hell, but I was told that because of my evil ways I was sent to watch over ningens that are assigned to me. I never fully understood why this was a punishment. You see I'm a watcher angel a youkai watcher angel to be exact. Well as I was saying I never understood way I was sent to this 'punishment'. So for the first 500 years I watched the ningens I was assigned I was there for their births, deaths, and right back again to receive another ningen to look after. It was a long the lines of 10 years ago I finally learned why this was a punishment.  
  
I was assigned a female ningen by the name of Kagome in the U.S. I watched in the delivery room when she was born, her first steps, and her first words. I watched her first day of school when she meet her beast friends Sango, Miroku, Inu Yasha, and Kikyo how I think are the ningen reincarnation of my brother and his mate, (I turned Kikyo into a youkai don't hate) her first day of jr. high along with her first fight, and her first day of high school. I even remember when she first had her moonfull or as you call it period she freaked out started yelling and screaming that she was going to die and that she was hemorraging. I was there for everything well except for when she had private time. It was a rule that we couldn't watch during this time.  
  
Things started to change when she was the tender age of 23 fresh out of college with a bachelor degree in Psychology; her and her friends had all gotten jobs in Smithville High School. Sango was a gym teacher, Miroku was a World History teacher, Kikyo was an English II teacher, Inu Yasha was an English III teacher, and Kagome was a councilor for the junior and senior classes. It was a small town they all grew up in L.A so it was actually a nice change for them. They all lived in a two-story house with 4 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, a spacious living room, and a spacious kitchen.  
  
Oh how I loved her she was every man's dream girl, pure of heart, body, soul, and mind. Legs that went on for days with a body to match. I was warned my first day not to fall in love with my assignments I never thought that that would happen so I didn't listen. Then she became a woman. I didn't see her as her high school soccer champion. I saw her as the woman that loved any and all people and things. I even remember the day it started. ********************************************************************* Sorry I rewrote it I just thought this would fit better for the story line well any I'm sorry.  
  
Plz R&R  
  
4 Pages 648 Words Ja Ne! FoxFire8605 


	2. Ch2 It Begins

Note: The rest of this story will be in Normal P.O.V you know like how they do in movies where they start talking and they go in to the story but it's regular.well anyway I hope you know what I mean so here is chappie 2.  
  
"__" Means talking  
  
(__) ((__)) Means thinking and arguing with innerself  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Hello Stranger  
  
Ch.2 It Begins  
  
It was cool summer night in LA; Kagome was visiting her parents before she had to go back to school. She was on her way to her parent's house from an all-night super market; she had ran into an old friend from high school and had lost track of time.  
  
Kagome began to look back at the conversation her and her friend (Mary) had. (It was really good seeing her again that WAS until HE came along.)  
  
*******************Flash Back to 20 minutes ago*********************  
  
Kagome was walking along in the produce ale when she suddenly felt someone tapping her on her shoulder. She turned to see Mary an old friend from high school.  
  
"Oh my god, Mary, is that you, you look so..so thin." Kagome said while her eyes noticeably widened. (I know she sounded knida snobby but this girl was FAT in school she just surprised)  
  
"Oh yeah it's me all right, I know I'm allot thinner and taller but it's me. Well look at you, you've really filled out I remember you as the small skinny little twig back in high school. What have you been doing these days?" Mary asked excited to see her old long time friend.  
  
"Nothing much I got my bachelors on psychology I'm a councilor at a school called Smithville High School in Texas." she said to Mary.  
  
"Oh, I see. I'm still in school I'm just up here for The 4th of July with my parents you know." said Mary.  
  
"How is Johnny and Jr. What are they doing?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Well Johnny finally finished school and works in a doctors office now, and Jr. is going to start kindergarten." she said as-a-matter-of-faculty. "Oh no, here comes Naraku I thought he went to jail for assault." Mary said while looking over Kagome's shoulder.  
  
Kagome turned her head to in fact see Naraku coming towards them with a devious smile on his face. He had indeed gone to jail but it wasn't only for assault with a deadly weapon it was also for the rape of not only adult woman but small girls as well. A shiver had made its way down Kagome's spin and it wasn't one of the good kinds either. "I wonder when he got out?" she asked to no one particular.  
  
Before she knew it Naraku had already made his up to the two girls. "Ah, Kagome Mary how are my two most lovely rose blossoms." He said his face right next to Kagome's ear his breath smelling like hot garbage and vodka. All the while Kagome's face turning to an awful green color.  
  
"Uh..We're good Naraku. Uh. Hey Naraku I thought you were in jail so what happened to that?" asked an increasingly nervous Mary.  
  
"The jury found me innocent." Naraku said slightly annoyed that they would ask such a question.  
  
"Oh, well that's good I think." said Kagome not trying to hide her nervousness. It wasn't working. (Oh my GOD does this guy ever brush his teeth. It's like standing in a garbage dump in a heat wave with rotting corpses all around you. I don't know how much more of his breath I can take.) Kagome thought to herself while trying to get away from Naraku's breath.  
  
"Naraku, Kagome I have to go. I have a family to get to. So I'm just gonna go." Mary said getting an excuse to get away from Naraku while sending a look to Kagome that said I-am-so-sorry-but-he-is-giving-me-the-creeps-more- then-usual. (That bitch I can't believe she left me like that.) Kagome thought to herself fairly pissed.  
  
"Well looks like it's just you and me now isn't it." Naraku said into Kagome ear. (Oh great.. NOT!!!) Kagome silently thought to herself.  
  
"Well actually I too have a family to get to as well. So maybe I'll see you around some other time?" Kagome said desperately trying to get away from Naraku.  
  
Naraku as if sensing Kagome uneasiness (a little late don't ya think) let her go. "Of course how could I forget and hold you up my lovely Kagome. I'll see you later." he said with a lecherous grin on his face.  
  
"Umm yeah much later. " Kagome said walking away from Naraku. (God, I hate him. He's just so.. so.. Ugh!) Kagome thought to herself once out of sight range from Naraku.  
  
**************************Flash Back End****************************  
  
Kagome was so deep in thought that she didn't hear the footsteps that were coming up behind her.  
  
Kagome was around two blocks away from her parent's house when a loud noise from the ally brought her out of her thoughts. She turned toward the ally to see a small cat come out from behind the trashcans. "Stupid cat scare me half to death will ya." she said out loud to herself. When two strong arms appeared around Kagome. One came around her waist pining her arms to herself while the other was clamed down around her mouth.  
  
"There are much more dangerous things out tonight then cats little lady. Now tell me what a pretty little thing like you is doing out in the middle of the night?" he whispered huskily into her ear.  
  
"I'll tell you anything you want just don't breathe on me." Kagome replied trying to get away from his mouth. She felt him tense behind her.  
  
"Quit a mouth you have there isn't it? Young girls or women shouldn't talk that way to their men." The nameless mane behind her said as he tightens his grip. "Now, how about we go somewhere quite so we can talk." As he said this he started making his way toward the back of the ally that's when she finally noticed that during the whole 'conversation' they had been slowly inching closer and closer. The nameless mane now has Kagome pinned to the wall in the back of the ally. She opened her mouth to scream but was silenced.  
  
****Sessho P.O.V****  
  
I watched as the nameless man grabbed Kagome, the whole conversation, and when he dragged her into the ally. He would have gone in to save her the minute that guy grabbed her, but the rules say that the gardinen can not go in right away for fear of getting seen therefore they have to wait until the one their guarding wont be able to think properly. As he stood there watching the scene below and hearing Kagome's screams he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Fuck it. I'm going down there." with that he blocked out of site and took his old physical body minus the youkai marks. He ran down the ally were he know Kagome to be.  
  
****End P.O.V****  
  
Kagome was now on the ally floor with the nameless smelly man on top of her.  
  
"Please get off me! You're hurting me! You don't want to do this." Kagome yelled trying to struggle out of the smelly man's grasp while tears trailed down her silky smooth cheek.  
  
"Oh but that's where you're wrong I do want to do this and I'm gonna." He while one of his hands came up to fondle her breast and the other went down to pickup her skirt.  
  
"Hey you get your hands off of her!" Kagome heard from the front of the ally way. (Oh thank you god) was her first thought.  
  
"And what are you going to do if I don't huh?" asked the smelly man that had a sly smirk on his ugly face.  
  
"This." And faster then Kagome could blink her mystery man came up to her attacker picked him up of her and threw him into the wall. Sesshomaru was so caught up in beating the guy to a bloody pulp he forgot about Kagome until a small voice caught his attention.  
  
"Umm thank you for helping me. Not many would have done what just have. My name is Kagome. What's yours?" she asked to the man's back.  
  
(FFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCKKKK) he thought to him self. When he heard her question he didn't know what in the seven hells possed him to answer but he did. He slowly turned to face her.  
  
"Sesshomaru, my name is Sesshomaru. Are you OK?" he asked with concern lacing his voice. He no longer tried to hide his emotions mainly because no one was there to see'em but still he didn't want to scare her anymore then she already was.  
  
What Kagome saw when he turned around almost made her jaw drop but luckily she caught her self before that happened. Standing before her was a god in his own right. He was around 6"2', lean muscular build, shot spiky silver- platinum hair, (he cut it) and the most beautiful gold-amber eyes.  
  
****SesshoP.O.V****  
  
I wanted to laugh at the look she was giving me she looked as if her eyes were about to come out of her head and her jaw was gonna go all the way to China.  
  
(She is very perrty though now that she's all grown up.. HOLY HELL were in the hell did that come from?) ((I don't see why you're so surprised you think of her that way. She only the most gorgeous thing on to legs and...)) (AND! She's my charge I can't think of her like that. It's not right. No matter how good looking she is.) (( Well at least you admitted you're attracted to her. So I'll leave you be for now.))  
  
"Hello Sesshomaru, can you hear me?" Sesshomaru was taking out of his 'thoughts' when Kagome spoke.  
  
"Huh? What you need?" he asked.  
  
"I asked if you were ok. You didn't hurt yourself did you?" she aked concernced about the man that saved hr life. (That's my Kagome for you always caring for other ppl then her self.) he thought to himself amazed at who she's worried about him when she's the one that almost got raped.  
  
"No. I'm alright but you're the one you should be worried about." He said to her.  
  
"Ok it's good your ok." She said as she broke down on the ally way floor crying. (I was wondering when the water works would start.) Sesshomaru walked over to her and picked her up.  
  
"How about I take you home ok." He said to her. She nodded her head and gave him the address. By the time he had gotten her to her parents house she was fast asleep.  
  
(I am going to be in the deepest shit you could ever imagine) ((But she's worth it ain't she?)) (You again. Are ever gonna leave me alone?) ((Nope)) Looking down at the bundle in his arms one thought crossed his mind as he rang the doorbell. (Yep she is worth it.)  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sorry it took so long. Oh well. Plz READ & REVIEW  
  
11 Pages 1.852 Words  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
FoxFire8605 


	3. AN very importent

I am the author of the stories Silver Teardrop and Hello Stranger I have posted this on both my stories. I those how would like to, send me a personal e-mail to WaterAngelDemon@aol.com with your name or pen-name and the story you would like to receive an e-mail every time I update in the subject box. This must be a personal e-mail not a review. I must have your e-mail and name to save them in my address book.  
  
Thank You for sending all the emails and reviews.  
  
FoxFire8605 


	4. Ch3 The Family in the Flesh

Hello Stranger  
  
Ch.3 The Family in the Flesh  
  
Sesshomaru stood at the door way to Kagome's parent's house he could hear feet running to the door as he waited. The door flew open to reveal Kagome's father sporting a very worried face.  
  
"What have you done to my daughter?" Sky, Kagome's dad, bellowed before Sesshomaru could utter a word. At that moment Kyla, her mom, choose to make her presence known not that he didn't already know (he still has he's demon powers).  
  
"Be quite Sky let him explain why he has our daughter in his arms, unconscious, and with some ripped clothes boy I'm telling you right now you better have one damn good explanation for this." She said with her voice getting higher and louder with each word.  
  
"Yes, I do have a good explanation and thank you for saving me from your husband. My I please come in I've been walking for quite a bit and my arms are kind of tired?" he asked sheepishly he wasn't really tired but having Kagome so close and touching her were doing things to him that weren't exactly welcome at the moment.  
  
"Of course please come in and set her down." Kyla said while pushing her husband out of the doorway with him giving her the stink eye. Sesshomaru pressed his lips together holding back the laugh that was rising in his throat.  
  
Sesshomaru followed Sky and Kyla to Kagome's old room to put her down and explain what happened earlier that night. Sesshomaru set her down in her bed and stood but was stopped half way up Kagome had a death grip on his shirt. After about 5 minutes of struggling Sky deiced to speak up.  
  
"Looks like you might have to call whoever it is you stay with that you won't be coming home tonight as much as I may not like it your staying in here. My babygirl (that's what my dad calls me) gots on hell of a grip so you aren't going nowhere. You and Kagome can tell us what happened in the morning, but I'm warning you if one hair is touched inappropriately on my little girl's head I will mess you up. I may not be as young as I used to be, but I was a boxer back in the day and still got skill is that clear?" said Sky tiring to protect his daughter.  
  
"Super clear, and I'm staying in a hotel I'm not from here just visiting friends." Sesshomaru said scared of Sky he was right he maybe old and human but he had seen what he can do when it concerns his daughter.  
  
Sesshomaru made himself comfortable one the floor by Kagome's bed under the ever-watchful eyes of her father, after Sky and Kyla left the room Sesshomaru turned towards Kagome and let out sigh of relief Kagome had let go of his shirt. He stood up and left the room. He made his way to the living room and headed strait for that couch. The minute his head hit the pillow he fell into a heavy dreamless sleep. (OK I know this made no since and most likely wouldn't happened anywhere but hey give me a beak I'm busy)  
  
*****Next Morning****  
  
Sesshomaru awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs. His mouth automatically started to drool (he can't eat real food while dead). He stood up and walked to the kitchen (Kagome's parents have a nice sized apartment). He walked in to find Kyla cooking breakfast and it smelt so good.  
  
"So, Kagome let go of you last night did she you never really know what she's gonna do in her sleep she's always been like that." said Kyla never turning away from her stove.  
  
"Yes, ma'am she did. I'm sorry I didn't ask if I could stay after she let go of my shirt." Sesshomaru said showing proper respect to Kagome's mother even though he didn't need to but he thought to make a good impression.  
  
"It's perfectly fine dear, and please don't call me ma'am it makes me feel all old just call me Kyla after all you did save my daughter." She said with a smile on her face even though he couldn't see it.  
  
****In Kagome's room****  
  
Kagome slowly came in and out of consciousness wanting to get back to a very 'mother-would-not-be-proud' dream she was having about a cretin silver haired, golden eyed man. She groaned when her alarm clock wouldn't shut up. She reached over and turned it off slowly got out of bed and made her way to the connected bathroom for a nice morning shower to wake her up.  
  
About 20 minutes later she walked out of her bathroom and was hit by the smell of her mother's bacon and eggs. God how she loves her mother's home cooking. She quickly got just and headed for the kitchen.  
  
****In the Kitchen****  
  
Sesshomaru could smell Kagome coming down the hall all of Kagome she washed off the smell from that bastard last night (which he was personally thankful for). Him and Kagome locked eyes when she entered the kitchen having a brief staring contest when Kagome looked away turning a pretty shade of pink.  
  
(Great, Kagome the man only looks at you and start to blush next your gonna start giggling like a school girl. You're 23 yrs. old get a hold of yourself.) She thought to herself ashamed that a man could affect her that way.  
  
Both Sesshomaru and Kyla noticed the nice blush Kagome got when she and Sesshomaru locked eyes. Kagome walked over the table that could sit a group of 4, waiting for her mother to serve her some breakfast. While they waited Sesshomaru heard Sky wake up as well, and few minutes later he walked into the kitchen in some old pajamas. He was old but still a very good-looking man.  
  
Sky looked at all the people in the kitchen. His gaze rested Kagome, when he noticed she sported a nice little blush and wondered what could have made he do so. He knew his little wasn't the type to be to blush for nothing, when he noticed that her gaze was on the man that had brought her home he did not like this at all.  
  
Kyla turned around with 4 plates in her hands and she set them in front of Sesshomaru, Kagome, Sky, and set one for her self, then turned back to serve them their breakfast. When Kyla was seated and ready everyone began to eat his or her very good smell food, when Kyla decided to get the story of last night.  
  
"So, you two what happened last night, although I already have an idea?" Kyla asked the two kids at the table.  
  
"Well last night when I had gone out to the store for you I had a run in with Naraku you remember him right? Well I had lost track of time and on my home I was jumped buy this guy and well he um. almost. you know, but Sesshomaru came buy and saved me. I got his name before I passed out." Said Kagome looking down at her hands, voice quivering a little trying not to remember such an awful thing.  
  
Sesshomaru said nothing but looked at Kagome wanting to comfort her, but when he smelled the salt from her tears he couldn't help himself and reached over pulled her in his embrace then set her in his lap, running his hand up and down her back. At first Kagome tensed when he hugged her, but quickly calmed down inhaling his completely, wonderful male sent, as he whispered soft words in her ear. Much to the dislike of Sky, Kyla didn't mind much, her daughter was a grown woman and the blush she had earlier gave away that Kagome might have feelings for her 'night in shining armor'.  
  
When she had settled down Kagome pulled up from the crock of Sesshomaru's neck, locking eyes with him getting herself another pretty blush. Sesshomaru brought his hand up and ran it up and down her smooth check starring into her deep blue eyes.  
  
"You alright now?" Sesshomaru whispered to her. Kagome gave a small nod and blushed harder. Kagome just kept staring at him and finally instinct took over she lend down and kissed him. Kagome seemed to notice what she was doing, her eyes shot open and she jumped from Sesshomaru's lap.  
  
"I am so so sooooo sorry. Oh my god I am so sorry." Kagome started to stutter turning the darkest shade of red all three have ever seen. Then Kagome did what any love stuck, embarrassed female would do. She ran and locked herself in her bathroom. Sesshomaru just there in sort of a daze with a glazed look in his eyes.  
  
****Some where in heaven****  
  
"This is not good. No. No. No. No. The boss is gonna kill him." Said a gold haired, white gown; winged beauty named Jessica, while looking into a liquid window to the living world.  
  
"Jessica, the boss man is gonna be hear any minute for the inspection and watcher reports for L.A., where the in the world is Sesshomaru?!" said a woman similar looking to Jessica but with brown hair.  
  
"Why don't you take a look for yourself." Said Jessica pointing to the window with one hand while the other was rubbing the bridge of her nose.  
  
"What in the world does he think he's doing?! He knows he can't do that. He can't do that. Why is he doing that?! Oh may god the boss is gonna kill all three of us!" Screamed the brown haired woman.  
  
"The boss man is on her way Jessica, Melissa get everyone lined up now!" screamed a third woman looking the same as the brown haired woman now known as Melissa.  
  
Jessica and Melissa ran out of the white room that they were in and behind hidden doors. Both girls came back seconds later with a line of people all with millennia folders in their hands. They all lined up single file with about six ranks with Jessica and Melissa on each side of them.  
  
The door right in front of them opened and in walked a tall brunet clad in white leather (kind of like what Lucy Lu wears in Charlie's Angels part one when their in that factory and the other two chicks are dressed up as guys except white) hair in a tight bun with glasses at the tip of her nose. She walked in and out of the ranks picking up the folders form the watchers, when she was done she called over the three manger angels.  
  
"Jessica, Melissa, Teresa why is Sesshomaru not here?" said the leather clad woman.  
  
"Well you see Mrs. Sesshomaru is .. busy and I guess he forgot." Said Teresa.  
  
"Move. I would like to see what is more important to Sesshomaru then the inspection." She ordered them.  
  
The woman walked over the to the liquid mirror and looked inside to see the scene of Sesshomaru and his charge kissing. Her blood boiled. She turned to Teresa and said in a low voice.  
  
"When he gets back you tell that idiot I want to see him in my office immediately. Is that clear?" Teresa could only nod her head once.  
  
The woman turned on heel and left the room.  
  
"Well, that didn't go so good. And I thought angels were supposed to be nice, how did she become number 2?" asked Jessica.  
  
Teresa just gave the pair the stink eye and left to take out the people in the room.  
  
"Looks like we better contact Sesshomaru next time he is alone." Said Melissa.  
  
****Back with Sesshomaru and Kagome****  
  
Kyla tried to hold in her laughter while Sky was tiring to hold in his anger. Sesshomaru came out of his daze when he heard Kagome run to the bathroom. He got up to go after her when Sky spoke.  
  
"She'll come out when she's good and ready." Sesshomaru already knew this but it might not look good if it looked like he didn't enough to go after her. So he sat back down.  
  
****with Kagome in the bathroom****  
  
Kagome sat on the floor back to the door looking at her self in the full-length mirror, cursing herself for being so stupid.  
  
(Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid now he's gonna think I'm easy or something.)((But the kiss felt good, right? You liked it & he liked it, if that VERY large bulge in his pants where any clue. I'd say he really liked it.))(Who are you?)((I'm you stupid, and he won't think your easy. Not with that exist anyway.))(Shut up and go away. I still have to go back out there.)((Ok, but I'll be back. Later.))  
  
Kagome got off the floor and went back to the kitchen.  
  
****in the kitchen****  
  
After about 15 minutes later Kagome reentered the kitchen. Head held high. She knew her mom, dad, and Sesshomaru were looking at her waiting for an explanation, but then her mother changed the subject saving her.  
  
"So, Sesshomaru where are you from if you're not from LA?" said Kyla seeing how her daughter was about to burst with embarrassment.  
  
"Oh, I'm from Austin, Texas. I'm only here to visit some friends of my parents, but I'm due back in a couple of days.  
  
Kagome's face lit up when she heard that Sesshomaru was from Austin.  
  
((I knew it, it was fate so stop being an ass and talk to him.))(I can't what would I say what would I do. I can't believe this why am I so nervous?)((~Insert inner-self grin~ Love at first sight I guess.))  
  
Kagome finally looked up with tightened resolve.  
  
"I live in Austin too. I'm a counselor for problem children at Smithville High School." She said, with every word gaining a little more ump as she went on.  
  
(I know.) Sesshomaru thought to himself as Kagome described her occupation. Sesshomaru decided to take a step further.  
  
"That's really cool, weird almost but cool non the less. Could we maybe get together some time? Since we live so close together." Sesshomaru asked her with a hopeful voice.  
  
"Um. ok I guess that would be ok. When are you heading back, I'm due at the airport. shit I'm supposed to leave today and I haven't packed." She said while jumping out of her chair.  
  
Kagome ran to her childhood room with her mom and Sesshomaru right behind her, Sky just sat at the table. Kagome ran in grabbed her suitcase and started through things inside of it. First she grabbed her underwear and with speed most humans don't have folded them and put them in the right place. Next were her shirts and pants, which took a little longer. Then so on and so on. When she was done she finally noticed her mother and Sesshomaru at the door both were laughing their heads off.  
  
"What's so funny?" she said getting angry.  
  
"I was gonna tell you but it was just so funny. Your plane doesn't leave until tomorrow the changed the flight schedule." Kyla said finally getting her laughter under control.  
  
"Well in that case Kagome could I have the honor of escorting you to an all day date? I'm here for another week." said Sesshomaru hoping against hope Kagome said yes.  
  
"Um. Ok but I have to get ready and stuff." She said now blushing like a mad man.  
  
"No need to hurry I myself must go back to my hotel then I have to see my friends so I'll pick you up around noon (it's around 7). If it's ok with you and your parents that is?" he said using his 'playa' charm.  
  
"It's quite all right dear." Said Kyla.  
  
"I suppose so. Your gonna go anyway right?" Said Sky from behind making them jump.  
  
"Well then I best get going." with that Sesshomaru left the apartment.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sorry it took soooooooooooo long well I hope you like it. Read and Review.  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
FoxFire8605 


	5. Ch4 I Can What!

Hello Stranger   
  
Ch.4 I Can What!  
  
****With Sesshomaru****  
  
After Sesshomaru left the building he made his way to an empty alley. There he returned to his angel-youkai from and was transported back to heaven. Unbeknownst to him, he was not going to have a happy welcome back.   
  
****In heaven****  
  
Sesshomaru walked into the mirror room (the on the other watchers were in earlier) and was hit over the head.   
  
"Ouch, what in the world was that for?" he yelled Jessica.   
  
"You missed the monthly inspection. Did that slip your mind while you where down on earth KISSING your charge?" Jessica screamed through clenched teeth.   
  
"Um… yes. It was a really great kiss." He said then automatically regretted it when Jessica's eye started to twitch. (Oh shit I really did it this time.) He thought to him self.   
  
"Well, guess what that 'really great kiss' coast you. You have to go see 'The Boss Man'." she said with an all too sweet voice.   
  
Sesshomaru tensed and cringed at the same time, if there was one thing that he was scared of it was 'The Boss Man' you would think she was evil in carnet if she weren't an angel. So with that he made his way to 'The Boss Man's' office. When Sesshomaru walked in to 'The Boss Man's' office. The woman in white leather sat behind a large white desk, well everything is white, she looked up and when she spotted Sesshomaru and she just smirked an evil, wicked smirk that made Sesshomaru's skin crawl.   
  
"Jessica said you wanted to see me Mrs." Said Sesshomaru tiring hard not to fidget or ring his hands. Her smirk only widened.   
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I do wish to speak with you." With saying this she gets up and walks around to lean on the front part of her desk. "Please Sesshomaru sit down. Do you have my report?" she said staring him down.  
  
"Um… yes ma'am I do." He said while handing her his own millennia folder. She takes folder, looks through and then sets it on her desk.   
  
"Sesshomaru please stop me when I lie. When you first arrived here and you where told that you were going to become a watcher, and you were also told the rulers of this position were you not?" she asked with a glare. Sesshomaru could only nod.  
  
"Ok, now if I remember correctly the most important rule that we press the most is Rule #20: A watcher most NEVER fall in love with his or her charge. Am I correct in my assumption?" she asked with ice in her voice. Sesshomaru again could only nod while sinking in to his set.   
  
"Very well. Now could you be so kind as to tell me why you took a physical from and was kissing your charge?" this was asked in a very calm and polite way.   
  
Sesshomaru sunk even lower and told her his story. When hearing his story she could only stare at him with one perfect eyebrow raised.   
  
"Well, um… I think that you need to go visit 'The Big Man'. How does that sound?" she asked him.   
  
Sesshomaru damn near pissed his pants when he heard this. So he only nodded once. She smiled at him not the normally evil smile but I a kind one. She moved back to sit behind her desk and motioned him to the door right behind her. He got out of his chair and walked to the door.   
  
Once inside the only thing in there was a keypad. He walked up and punched in his ID number. 0---0---4---5---9----7. The keypad turned a bright blue as a symbol of expectance.   
  
The keypad disappeared as well as the wall that it was one and so he now faced a long staircase. Sesshomaru took a deep breath and started walking up the stairs. After what felt like forever he finally came to a door white of course. He raised his hand to knock but before he could the door opened. Sesshomaru walked in still not knowing what was gonna happen to him.   
  
The room was surprisingly all blue, blues of all different shades with a big dark midnight blue desk in the middle right in front of him with a matching chair. The chair's back was facing him so he couldn't see who was on the other side. Then out of now were a voice came to him it was a soft, caressing voice that could only come from a woman's mouth.   
  
"Tell me Sesshomaru how long have you been a watcher?" the voice, said with this tone that told Sesshomaru it already knew but to answer anyway.   
  
"A little over 500 years give or take a year." He said his voice not once breaking.   
  
"500 years my that's quit a long time is it not? Hmm… she thought for a minute, I believe your faithful servant Jaken had taking control over the Western Lands when your brother Inu-Yasha died." The voice said as if this was plain conversation between two old friends. Sesshomaru almost wanted to groan when he heard this.  
  
"Oh, don't make such a fuss he did a very nice job I believe he owns Taiyoukai Software. Well now to the matter at hand." Said the voice but then it was different somehow. It was coming from the chair and not all around like it just did. The giant midnight blue chair slowly started to turn around.  
  
****With Kagome****  
  
Kagome looked at her suitcase. (Well I'll just get the close I'm gonna wear today and tomorrow and just leave everything else in the bag.) Kagome thought to her self.   
  
Kagome finally got up from her bed where she had been sitting for last 30 minutes. Kagome looked over to the clock it read 8 o'clock a.m. It would still be a while until Sesshomaru would come and pick her up so she decided to go shopping for a dress so she wouldn't have to unpack again.   
  
****At the mall****  
  
Kagome walked down the many halls of the mall when she walked in to 'Pacific Sun Wear." She normally wouldn't shop at a place for punks and skaters but she just caught the slightest glimpse at the perfect sundress. She was looking around when she saw it on left over rack (A.N. You know the rack of clothes in the back that no one wants). She walked up to it and picked it up when one of the cashiers came up to her.  
  
"Why is this dress back here? I mean it's just so beautiful." Asked Kagome still looking in awe at the dress she held in her hands.   
  
"Yeah, it is really beautiful. When the store got it, it was only one dress we don't know why thought. It's been here for a while now but every time someone tries the dress on it just doesn't look right, like… Ok here's what think, every woman is beautiful and we all have something that works for us, but it's like this dress was mad for one person and one person only, you know what I mean? So, do you wanna try it on maybe you're the lucky girl it's waiting for." Asked the store clerk.   
  
"Yes please, I would like to try the dress on." Said Kagome now looking at the store clerk.   
  
"Right this way." said the girl.   
  
The store clerk with the name tag that said Moon Star made her way to the other end of the store with Kagome in tow. When they came to the dressing rooms Moon Star took her keys and unlocked the door for Kagome. Kagome entered the room with the door closed behind her she started to change her clothing.   
  
****10 minutes later ****  
  
"Ok! Moon Star I'm ready to come out are you out there?" Kagome called over the door of her room.   
  
"Yeah I'm here Kagome come on out and let me take a look at you."   
  
The door to the dressing room opened slowly. When Kagome walked out of the dressing room Moon Star's breath was caught. The other customers in the store mostly dudes turned to looking hoping to see a girl in a bikini and stopped dead in their tracks at the beauty that just emerged. Finally everyone got control of himself or herself. Moon Star looked Kagome up and down.  
  
"That dress was definitely made for you. I mean WOW. You look so great." Moon Star said.   
  
"OK. Well I'm gonna change back ok." With that Kagome went back in the dressing room to change.   
  
****10 minutes****  
  
Kagome came out of the dressing room with the dress hanging over her arm. She went up to the cash registers were Moon Star was waiting for her. Kagome put the dress on the counter and took out her wallet when Moon Star interrupted her.   
  
"No charge it's on the house."  
  
"Are you sure I don't wanna get anyone in trouble."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure just take it."   
  
Kagome took the dress and walked out of the store. She looked at her watch and nearly screamed it was already 11:00 she had to get home and get ready.   
  
****In heaven with Sessho****  
  
"I can what?!" yelled Sesshomaru. (A little too much like InuYasha)   
  
Sesshomaru could hardly believe his ears. He could only stare at the 'Big Man' in complete and utter shock, while her words sunk in.   
  
****Flash back****   
  
The giant midnight blue chair slowly started to turn around. Sesshomaru's jaw dropped when the holder of the voice was completely facing him. There sat in all her glory was Alanis Morsett. (He he I love her) She looked at Sesshomaru with a kind smile on her face.   
  
"Hello Sesshomaru nice to finally meet you one on one. I see Jennifer told you about Jaken and what he did with you estate. I must say he did quite a good job with everything although we did help. it was all for the best what with your return and all."  
  
"Excuse me Mrs., but did you say my return?" Sesshomaru asked really confused.   
  
"Yes, yes I did. You see cretin things have come to my attention. A Miss. Kagome H., she is your charge, correct?"  
  
"Yes ma'am she is."  
  
"Tell me Sesshomaru, if I gave you a chance to go back but as a human to be with her would take the chance?"   
  
Yes, ma'am I would. If only to be with her." Sesshomaru said in a heartbeat with out hesitation.   
  
She got up and went to stand in front of him looking him strait in the eyes saying nothing.   
  
"So you love her that much do you? You have finally learned to love I am very glad to her this. I give you back your life. Jaken has already been informed of your return to the living world it will be as if you had never died, what Jaken does with you is up to him you are free to go." She said is if were nothing.   
  
****In the present****  
  
"I can what?!" yelled Sesshomaru. (A little too much like InuYasha)   
  
Sesshomaru could hardly believe his ears. He could only stare at the her in complete and utter shock, while her words sunk in.   
  
"You mean to tell me that after all this time I can go, just like that." he said while snapping his fingers.   
  
"Yes." She said all to sweetly.   
  
"You see Sesshomaru whenever someone dies and they become a watcher it's for 2 reasons. 1: we need more Watchers and 2: because they were meant for something else and would be released when they achieved this goal. Yours was to find love and now you have so I let you go to be with that love. Your lucky some watchers never finish or find what they need and will be a watcher for a very long time. So know if you kindly walk over to the door over there it will take care of everything." She said while pointing to her left.   
  
Sesshomaru walked over to the door that she pointed out. Inside was nothing at all just a dark room when a feeling of calm blue light came over him. He suddenly fond himself in a giant white and silver room. He could smell and hear everything. (Why am I still demon I thought that I would be human) he thought to himself, when he caught a sent that he had never been more happy to smell. The door of the bedroom opened and in came a very familiar toad-youkai.   
  
"It's been a very long time milord I am very happy to see you once again." Said Jaken as he walked into the room carrying a nice clean pressed suit. Looking at the suit Sesshomaru finally noticed he was naked.   
  
**A.N. Back. Back I say. (beating Sesshomaru fans with Keyboard.)  
  
Sesshomaru looked to the side of what he guessed was his bed and saw a robe. He got out of bed and dressed in his robe then he did the most unusual thing for Sesshomaru to do. He walked over to Jaken took what was supposed to be his suit and threw it on the bed then took Jaken and gave him a almost bone crushing but very warm hug. Jaken squawked then returned the hug knowing that his lord has changed and all for the better.   
  
"Jaken I never thought I would be so happy to see you. The saints told me what you did with everything. I don't think I've ever been more proud of you. Thank you for taking care for it as much as I would have." He said while letting go of Jaken. Jaken just smiled in happiness knowing he made his lord proud and bowed.   
  
"Milord I believe that you have a date today and it would be unwise to be late." Said Jaken knowing very well how important the woman is to his lord having been told by Jennifer. (She is the 'Boss Man')   
  
Sesshomaru looked to the side at the clock he had seen earlier. It read 11:00 he needed to get ready. With that he raced to one of the doors that smelled the most of water and found the bathroom. He knew enough having seen all of time while being a watcher to work the shower and other things. So he jumped into the shower a groaned having been denied this simple pleasure.   
  
****20 minutes later****  
  
Sesshomaru emerged from the bathroom felling as good as ever. He knew Jaken had never left the room waiting for him to finish showering. Jaken stood up when Sesshomaru re entered his room. He looked at Sesshomaru bowed down low and looked at the suit.   
  
"I'm sure you still know who to dress yourself. I will be outside the door. Just say the word and I'll be right in. we still need to discuss what you are going to do for your date." With that Jaken left the room.   
  
Sesshomaru dressed himself in the unfamiliar clothing having seen it done many times. Kagome and what he was gonna do on his date with her. Before he knew it he was done and called for Jaken. Jaken entered the room and smiled at Sesshomaru.   
  
"You look perfect Lord Sesshomaru. A limo is waiting out side if you fallow me. Please milord ask that you stay quite until we are in the limo so I may explain a few things, but right now we must get going." Jaken said in a voice that surprised Sesshomaru very much. It was a voice that he himself would use. One that commanded respect and left no room for argument. So Sesshomaru only nodded his head and followed Jaken out the door and then out of the house. Only stopping so that Jaken can take on a human from, which surprised Sesshomaru seeing as how he looks just like a human Inu-Yasha.   
  
****In the limo****  
  
"Now, milord as of now you are my son and hare to the Taiyoukai Soft ware Company. I will introduce you into the company in two days time. As for your date with the girl we have already made arrangements. There's an amusement park about 20 minutes out of town it is usually open and very packed but that is all taken care of, after that is up to you the car will always be waiting for you and Kagome. Here is a wallet full of cash for anything you might want. Ah, here is where I get off, said Jaken looking outside to a very nice looking hotel; I just like you have a date. The driver is youkai just like almost everyone else that works for us. He already knows where to go, well see you later." With that Jaken got out of the limo and walked into the hotel.   
  
Sesshomaru watched as Jaken's human from walked out of sight before the limo started to move again. After about 10 minutes or so a phone beside Sesshomaru rang he picked it up and on the other side was his driver.   
  
"We're Mr. Taiyoukai." He said while pulling up to a familiar apartment. (Mr. Taiyoukai.) Sesshomaru wondered to himself but decided to ask Jaken about it later. The driver opened his door and he saw him for the first time and Sesshomaru believed him to be wolf-youkai.   
  
Sesshomaru walked up the steps to Kagome's mom and dad's house and knocked on the door. He could hare Klya running toward the door but he heard Sky stop her so he could open the door. The opened to reveal Sky to him. He was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a white wife beater. He looked at Sesshomaru with wide eyes when he spotted the suite and the limo. When he finally got his barring he moved aside and gestured Sesshomaru in. Sesshomaru walked in he saw Kyla standing in the hallway in front of Kagome's room. Kyla looked at him and smiled then she turned to the door of the room and he heard her say, "Honey, Sesshomaru is here." Then he heard a muffled 'Ok, mom' from Kagome.   
  
The door to Kagome's room opened, she walked, and his newly revived heart just stopped.   
  
****With Kagome earlier****  
  
Kagome got home from the mall it was 11:20 she ran inside not really bothering to say hello to her mother and father who both called into work sick to see their daughter on her first date no matter how tacky it sounded. Kagome took about a 10-minute shower then called her mom up to help her get ready. They spent the rest of the time getting ready.   
  
****With Sesshomaru present time****  
  
The door to Kagome's room opened, she walked, and his newly revived heart just stopped. Her hair was done up in a french twist bun, sort of like one would wear to prom. She had on pink lip-gloss. She was wearing a pink flower print dress that stopped at her knees. The dress looked as if the flowers were put on in just that right places exactly were her body was. It had two perfectly placed on her nipples and on her front and firm backside. It hugged her body like a lover's gentle caress.   
  
Sesshomaru and Sky just stood their jaws on the floor and eyes 2 feet out of their head. Sky was the first to come out of his stupor and he just looked at his daughter his beautiful 'baby girl.'   
  
When Sesshomaru finally came around all he could do was stare at the beautiful goddess… no she is no goddess. He has seen goddesses before and none of them could even have the right to wash her clothes. All the years he has lived he has never seen a more beautiful sight. He now noticed that Kagome was sporting a mad blush on her face.   
  
Kagome could feel her face burn when she saw how Sesshomaru got a glazed look in his eye while starring at her. Finally Kyla decided enough was enough and broke the silence.   
  
"So Sesshomaru what do you have planed for you two today?" she asked wanting to know where her daughter was gonna be.   
  
"I'm gonna take her to that amusement park just outside town. Then after that maybe a movie or something whatever she wants to do." He told Kyla and Sky, but still looking at Kagome.   
  
Finally Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome and took her in his arms.   
  
"You look absolutely breath taking." He whispered in her ear. Sending shivers up and down her spine. He could smell her sent spike with a shy arousal. When he heard Kyla speak.   
  
"Don't you think the park will be crowded." She asked him.   
  
"Normally it but today we will have the park all to ourselves I've made sure of that." Sesshomaru said his arms still around Kagome.   
  
"Oh, really and just how did you manage that?" Sky asked making sure his baby isn't getting mixed up with something that might not be legal.   
  
"My father owns the Taiyoukai Soft Wear Company. I asked for a favor." Sesshomaru said not really liking having to refer to Jaken as hid father.   
  
"You're the hare to the Taiyoukai estate? Well I don't care who you are I want my daughter back at a reasonable time she still has to catch a plane tomorrow. I'm going to the store." Said Sky while kissing his wife and daughter on the foreheads.   
  
"Well I guess you two better be going? See you two kids later." Said Kyla.   
  
Sesshomaru and Kagome left the house to the waiting limo, which completely caught Kagome by surprise. The wolf-youkai, which was named Kouga, eyed Kagome with great interest causing Sesshomaru to growl at him. When Kagome and Sesshomaru were seated comfortable Kouga took of towards the park.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
I hope you like it. Please read and review. Oh and if you want me to e-mail you when I post again please send me a personal e-mail with the story name as the subject and you name and e-mail address all the ones I got last time got erased from my file. Sorry.   
  
Ja Ne!  
  
FoxFire8605 


	6. Author Notice

Hello Fox Fire86905 here.  
  
My stories Hello Stranger and Silver Teardrop will be discontinued at the moment because I have no time because of work and other things in my life.  
  
So sorry but I just can't write anything at the moment.  
  
Good-Bye 4 Now  
  
Fox Fire8605 


End file.
